


All Night Long

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OT5, Smut, boredoom, but 3P first, full on p0rn, p0rn, touch of sadism, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Fuji wants to do it until dawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what traffic jam can do to your brain.
> 
> It will be OT5 but we start with Atobe/Fuji/Tezuka first.

Legs spread open; Fuji pushed his feet against the wrinkled cotton sheet as he slid down the hard shaft. His puckered entrance eagerly engulfed the thick manhood, filling the sensitive inner lining with lubricant and precum. Sharp moans filled the spacious room.

Underneath the slender figure, Tezuka laid on the wide bed. His muscular body trapped between Fuji’s spread legs. He held onto the prodigy’s smooth thighs, allowing the blue-eyed man to easily move his hips up and down the thick manhood. Tezuka too had his his mouth parted, groaning at the warm sensation engulfing his manhood.

Lost in their lustful world, the men didn’t hear the door clicked open. A familiar figure calmly entered the room, unabashed by the display in front of him. 

“Started without me already?” Atobe came inside the room, disappointed at his lovers.

“W-welcome home…” Fuji panted his greetings, turning his face around to see the newly arrived diva. The prodigy proudly bends his curved figure, displaying the quivering red nipples and fully erect cock for the two men. His precum wetted Tezuka’s muscular stomach.

Tezuka meanwhile let out couple of grunts as a sign of greetings. The stoic man started to increase his pace, moving his strong hips faster as it indulged itself inside the warm and tight cavern. The thick manhood continued to penetrate deeply, causing Fuji to moan and buckled his hips to match the new rhythm.

Standing near the bed, Atobe smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. He was aroused from watching the two men naked on the wide bed and fucking each other. His eyes were focused on the tantalizing Fuji.

Flushed red and quivering, sweat dripped down the prodigy body slowly, illuminating his smooth and pink skin. With every movement, Fuji deliberately put on a show to arouse the men by spreading his legs a little bit wider, arching his back and biting his lips seductively.

Atobe’s pants grew tighter as he walked closer to the bed. He loosens the black tie and took off his shirt before climbing onto the wide bed.

The diva made himself comfortable behind Fuji. He wrapped his arms around the slender body, teasing the red and erect nipples with his hands. Using his thumb and index finger, Atobe slipped the soft tip in-between his fingers and pulled, eliciting sharp moans that echoed the room.

“Nyaa…!” Yelped Fuji, puffing his chest. His body shivered from the pleasure. He continued moving his hips to take in Tezuka’s hard shaft.

“Are you a cat now?” Atobe commented while keeping his fingers on Fuji’s red nipples. The diva continued pulling the sensitive organ until it became swollen and softer than before.

“Ughhmmmm~.” Hummed Fuji, now with his head turned to the side. The prodigy also moved his hands to join Atobe’s, teasing the swollen nipples together. “I can be if you want.” He added naughtily.

Atobe growled louder and pulled the swollen, red tips. Sharp nails dug into his hands in return, along with sweet, thrilling moans that stirred up both men. Atobe then kissed the prodigy’s curved neck, licking the beaded sweats that rolled down Fuji’s flushed skin.

The body wrapped around his arms continued to shiver, washed in pleasure. Fuji started grinding his exposed ass against Atobe’s protruding bulge, while still sliding in and out of Tezuka’s erect manhood. 

“Take it off…” He whispered, sliding both his hands and the diva’ hands down below until it touched his leaking cock.

Atobe took the hint and touched the pink tip. Precum continued to drip from the tiny slit, wetting the diva’s index finger. Slowly, he wrapped his perfectly manicured fingers around the shaft and start stroking, causing Fuji to moan and clenched his asshole. Tezuka groaned in returns, due to the sudden tightness.

Atobe’s other hand, meanwhile, delved lower until it touched the stretched entrance. He felt the friction – of Tezuka’s hard shaft penetrating – in between his fingers. 

“Take it off…” Fuji whispered again, still moving his hips in rhythm.

The prodigy’s hands then slipped behind to press against Atobe’s cock, still hiding behind the navy blue pants.

Fingertips sneaked inside the fastener, pulling the zipper down.

“My my…” The diva responded, allowing the fingers to touch his erect cock.

Atobe shifted his position before Fuji could pull out the leaking manhood. On his knees, he stood slightly taller than Fuji and looked down on those pair of blue eyes. His hands, both drenched in mixture of precum and lubricant, traced the prodigy’s neck, caressing the smooth skin before guiding the other to look up.

Atobe wasted no time in taking the red, luscious lips. He slipped his tongue in, finding the familiar bitterness that he guessed belonged to Tezuka. Lewd moans quickly escaped from Fuji’s throat, delighting the diva. 

Swiftly, he pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing a leaking, fully erects manhood.

“Sorry Tezuka.” Atobe apologized after breaking the kiss.

Before the stoic man could react, the diva pushed Fuji down, freeing the puckered entrance from Tezuka’s hard cock. Fuji gave a soft yelp as he fall down onto the hard chest with his ass fully on display, showing the gaping entrance twitching and dripping with sex juice.

Atobe wasted no time as he forced his leaking cock inside the gaping entrance. He grabbed hold of Fuji’s slim waist and watched the puckered entrance engulfed his thick cock without any resistant. 

The slender body underneath was writhing, crying out from the sudden change.

Fuji felt his body burnt hotter than before. Heart pounding, his cock was leaking more precum that drenched Tezuka’s stomach.

“Hey!!” Tezuka protested. The stoic man’s cock was twitching from the sudden loss of tightness and warmth.

Fuji continued to moan. His body now moved to the rhythm of Atobe’s thrust. Slowly, his leaking cock touched Tezuka’s and started grinding together, mixing their precum.

“Tezuka…” Moaned Fuji as he rubbed his face against the stoic man, feeling the warmth radiating from the captain.

The stoic man grunted before calling the prodigy’s name. Their eyes met and Fuji found himself staring at the two dark hazelnut eyes. He smiled brightly as he captured Tezuka’s mouth, slipping his tongue inside to taste the bitterness from his own semen. They had sucked each other cock simultaneously while Tezuka’s fingers were prepping the prodigy’s ass.

“Use your hand.” Fuji heard the stoic man whispering to his ear. He moaned when he felt another pull on his soft, highly sensitive nipples, courtesy of Tezuka’ hands.

Breathing heavily and flushed red, Fuji nodded while keeping his mouth parted. He moved one hand to touch their leaking cocks, wrapping his slender fingers around the shafts, while his other hand supported his kneeling position. 

Together, they moved in the newly found rhythm, eliciting moans that kept echoing inside the room.

“I’m close..!” Fuji cried out sweetly. His body was trembling as he spurted the white liquid all over his and Tezuka’s body. Fuji quickly licked off any cum that got onto Tezuka’s face while Atobe kept pounding his slender body.

Tezuka followed after, drenching their body with more cum. He tightened his arms around the prodigy, feeling Fuji’s hot breath and soft moans as Atobe kept pounding inside the warm cavern.

One last pushed and with a groan, the diva came inside the prodigy, spilling his thick semen. Panting, Atobe kept his penis inside the quivering hole while watching the two lovers caressing each other. Tezuka had his hands buried underneath Fuji’s light brown hair, caressing the exhausted prodigy.

The stoic man then placed a gentle kiss on Fuji’s forehead as the prodigy lay still, trying to catch up on his breath. 

The air started to feel cold against their flushed skin. Slowly, Atobe pulled out of Fuji, causing the prodigy to groan as he felt the soft cock slipping out. The semen inside him also spilled out immediately, leaving small bubbles around the gaping entrance.

Fuji kept his ass raised, confidently showing the twitching hole. His body was still burning with desire.

“Did you call them?” Atobe broke the silence. The diva’s hand started to stroke Fuji’s round balls before teasing the sensitive manhood.

 “He did.” Tezuka replied, pointing his head to the figure wrapped around his arms.

“I want to do it until dawn.” Fuji answered casually.

His slender body jerked forward, responding to Atobe’s touch on his sensitive manhood. He felt Tezuka’s muscular chest against his body.

“Last time you only last for 2 hours.” The diva replied. Atobe’s hand continued to tease by slightly widening the urethra hole with his nail.

Fuji cried out and pushed his knees against the bed, writhing.

He gritted his teeth as Atobe kept playing with the tiny slit. Wet tongue entered his entrance again. The diva obviously didn’t mind the taste of his own cum and lubricant.

“Hnnn…” Fuji groaned, jerking his body further. Tezuka’s hands decided to join the fun and pinched his swollen nipples again.

“P-put that thing in me!” Fuji cried out. Flushed red and dripping with sweat; he gripped the white pillow tighter and squirmed.

“What thing?” Atobe asked deviously, no longer using his tongue to spread the wet entrance. It was replaced by three fingers that slipped and widen the puckered entrance easily.

With all his sensitive areas being teased, from his urethra to his ass, Fuji could barely reply.

“T-tha-t… t-thing…” He cried out, panting.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Fuji~.” Atobe replied, full of delights. His three fingers were now pressing that particular bumpy flesh, sending jolt of pleasure to the stroked cock.

Fuji cried out loudly, jerking his body so hard that he slipped out of Tezuka’s body and onto the soft bed. Half turning his body, so that his back touched the soft bed, he pulled the bed sheet towards him as Atobe continued playing around with his prostate.

“HGNNN!!!” He continued to moan with tears dripping down his blue eyes. 

Tezuka used his thumb to wipe away the tears. “Tell us.” He said, encouraging the heavily flushed Fuji.

“AAaa-!” Fuji moaned again, sharply. He panted several times before finding his words.

“T-that thi-ing… to plug my… my peepee.” He said, full of embarrassment. Fuji continued jerking his hips as Atobe kept pushing and stretching his filled entrance.

“To plug this?” Atobe asked sneakily. The diva forced his pinky finger inside the small slit. The tip almost went inside, widening the tiny opening.

“Haaaaa-aa…. s-sto..” Fuji cried out, barely finishing his sentence. His body was burning with pleasure and pain.

The two men ignored his pleas and continued teasing the prodigy. Fuji scrambled on the bed, now spreading his legs wide as Atobe’s fingers continued messing around and Tezuka playing with the swollen nipples. 

“I-I’m cumming.” Cried out the prodigy. His body tensed up, feeling the upcoming semen, but Atobe’s finger was still plugging the tiny slit.

Fuji jerked his hips, hoping that the diva got the message.

“I let you come if you said it properly.” Teased Atobe, holding the prodigy’s shaft tight around the base. His three fingers were still inside the puckered entrance, spreading the inner lining forcefully.

Fuji opened his mouth to breath. His throat was dry, finding it hard for him to find the words.

“Plug… insert… inside my-my peepee… so… Ughm..!” The prodigy cried out, tearing the bed sheet away from under the bed.

Atobe kept his fingers firmly wrapped around the prodigy’s shaft, not letting a drip out of the tiny slit.

“S-so I could last Longer!!” He cried out even louder.

The diva smiled as he released his fingers, causing the small body to shudder, spilling his runny semen to the air before landing on Fuji’s body.

The blue-eyed man panted as his body relaxed, basking in afterglow.

“P-plug it… Or I’m not gonna last...” He murmured quietly, almost slipping to sleep, but his body was still burning. 

Atobe noticed the continuous heat as Fuji started to grind his body again, writhing lewdly against the bed sheet. Sharp moans escaped from the prodigy’s throat while his puckered entrance twitching eagerly, swallowing the diva’ fingers.

Tezuka slipped out from the bed quietly and made his way to the nearby cupboard, unbothered by his nakedness. He pulled out the top drawer and took out a black coloured box with the same size as a shoebox. He checked the content inside before walking back towards the bed. 

He tossed the box to Atobe before grabbing the nearby lube and passed it to the diva. Tezuka then calmly climbed back to the bed and started stroking Fuji’s soft cock.

Atobe looked at the stoic man as he withdrew the three fingers out of Fuji’s asshole. The puckered entrance shrinks back, closing the entrance, but left a small gap that showed the prodigy’s red, filled with cum, inner lining.

Opening the box, Atobe took out a long, metal rod out of the box. Fuji took a deep breath when he saw the device. He shifted his body to let Tezuka held him from behind.

The stoic man took his legs and brought it to his shoulder, immobilizing him. Fuji breathed heavily, preparing himself for the upcoming pain. It was not his first time wearing the device, but it didn’t make it easier. 

Atobe poured lubricants over his half erect cock, aroused from Tezuka’s touch. The cold liquid seeped through his tiny slit as the diva massaged his tip.

“It’s not that I’m complaining…” Atobe intervened as he prepared the metal rod with lube. “But is he drunk?” He asked the stoic man.

Two dark, hazelnut eyes stared at the diva. Tezuka brushed off the questions instead and kissed Fuji’s light brown hair. His strong arms continued to hold Fuji by his legs. Fuji mewled instead and raised his hips in anticipation.

“Fine…” Sighed Atobe as he gripped the half erect cock tight. His thumb grazed the tiny slit. “I’m plugging it in.” He said.

Fuji kept his hands on Tezuka’s shoulder and neck as he took a long breath. The air immediately left his lungs when the thin metal rod pushed through the tiny slit.

Jerking his body, Fuji’s scream echoed through the room. His body was burning painfully from the urethra penetration. Atobe continued to push the metal rod further, stretching the tiny slit. The long length made it possible to reach the prostate glands, causing Fuji to writhe in pain.

Tezuka kept his grips firmed, ignoring the struggle and the deep scratches on his shoulder.

“Almost there.” Said Atobe as he gave the rod one last push to fully insert the urethra plug. The tip of the plug had parted the prostate gland and entered the bladder. At the other end of the metal rod, Atobe slipped the ring accessory and locked it, keeping the urethra plug firmly inside Fuji’s penis.

Exhausted and in pain, Fuji kept his blue eyes on the plugged cock, watching the fully erect manhood quivering and drenched with leftover cum and lubricant. With the plug keeping him aroused and unable to cum, Fuji knew it would helped him to last longer – all night long. 

Tezuka kissed the sweaty brown hair before letting go of the prodigy’s legs. Out of breath, Fuji let his legs spread open on the bed as he panted. His puckered entrance was still twitching, demanding to be filled.

“We should use that as well, considering we have two other guest arriving soon.” Atobe continued.

The diva dug inside the box and pulled out a black coloured dildo with protruding beads decorating its surface. The size was bigger than Atobe’s and Tezuka’s, it was almost the size of two, fully grown cock. 

“Tossed me the clips.” Tezuka added, eyeing at the black metal chains inside the box.

Atobe gave him a look before tossing the chains. The stoic man caught it and started preparing Fuji’s nipples. His wide hands pinched the soft tips again, drawing illicit moans from the red lips.

Atobe meanwhile poured some more lubricant onto the black dildo. “Remember that you asked for it.” He said as he pushed the lubricated toy inside the slender body, penetrating the twitching hole.

Fuji jerked his body again, crying out in mixture of pain and pleasure. His mind kept telling him to run as he struggled on the bed. The dildo was too big for his puckered entrance, despite having been loosen by both Tezuka and Atobe.

Slowly the toy pushed inside, further stretching the once tight hole.

“HHAaa!!! Nnns…. h-hur-ts…” Cried the blue-eyed man. 

Atobe suggested him to relax instead, to “Breath.” as the diva continued to push the toy. The beaded texture grazed his wrinkled hole.

Tezuka kept his arms around the smaller man, still stretching the swollen nipples until he finally use the metal clips on one of the nipples. Fuji buckled his body violently, almost kicking Atobe.

“Hey hey…” the diva said, scolding the stoic man.

Tezuka gave him a delighted look before kissing the tears dripping from the prodigy’s eyes. It was the bespectacled man’s way of revenge for taking his chance to release inside the prodigy.

Fuji continued to pant and moaned. He was struggling to breathe as the black dildo continued to move deeper, stretching the inner lining to its limit.

“It’s all in.” Atobe remarked, giving the toy one last push to keep it firmly inside. The quivering entrance was struggling against the big toy. Its large sized caused the cum inside Fuji to spill out, creating a bubbly mess around the stretched entrance.

At the other end, Tezuka finished putting both clips on the swollen nipples. It pinched the soft, red tips tightly, forcing it to stretch. The metal chains that joined the two clips sat across Fuji’s chest.

“Until dawn…” Said Atobe, reminding the dazed prodigy.

Fuji kept his mouth opened and legs spread, his body burning from the stimulation. He could barely think or talk. 

Atobe took the opportunity to reclaim the red lips. He also pulled the metal chains, teasing the two clamped nipples.

The prodigy’s loud cries almost caused them to miss the doorbell.

“I got it.” Tezuka said before releasing the slender figure. 

He slipped out of the bed again and grabbed the black boxer that was on the floor. All of their clothes were actually on the floor, having been thrown recklessly at the heat of the moment.

Silently exiting the room, wearing only his boxer pants, Tezuka heard the bed rustled as Atobe and Fuji continued without him. He stretched out his arms instead, feeling the sharp pain on his shoulder. 

The doorbell rang again when he arrived at the front door. Through the tiny door viewer, he watched the two silhouettes waiting impatiently. Tezuka turned the key around to unlock the door and allowed the guests in.

“Nice to see you have started.” Yukimura remarked, noticing the glistening liquid on the stoic man’s stomach.

The purpled haired man quickly went inside the room, not bothered of any welcoming greetings. He walked past Tezuka and took off his shoe. Sanada followed after. The so-called Emperor nodded to the stoic man as a sign of greeting before coming inside the room. 

“Bedroom?” Yukimura asked.

Tezuka nodded and watched the man entered their bedroom while he made his way to the fridge. He took out a cold water bottle and twists the cap. He was about to take a sip when Yukimura’s hard stomp stopped him. 

“You drugged him…” Said the purple-haired man. In his hand, a bottle filled with pills.

Rather than answering, Tezuka drank his water bottle.

“I know it’s your way to release but…” Yukimura bit his lips, his violet eyes reflected disappointment and anger.

There was silent in the room as the two men kept looking at each other. Tezuka had finished his drink and yet preferred to say nothing. His dark hazelnuts eyes were focused on the ‘Child of God’, yet there were no feeling of guilt in those eyes.

“Just don’t.” Yukimura said instead and put the bottle on the kitchen counter. “Let’s go.” He said instead and turned his body around.

Both men walked towards the bedroom, joining the rustling sound and Fuji’s hard moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I've been wanting to write OT5 forever... so this is my little contribution.  
> I want to name it 'Until Dawn' but it will reminds people of the game instead.. and there's nothing sexy about the thriller/horror game (except if you count the beginning and some sexy scene.. I guess).
> 
> Hopefully.. next chapter will be soon (and I did said that for 'The Things You Do For Love'... forgive me).
> 
> Kudos or Comments (or both :)) is highly appreciated.


End file.
